noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Regis K. Landegre vs Kalvin
The RK battle against Yuri, Kalvin and Mark to keep the children safe. Prologue While Frankenstein, Seira and Rajak are engaged in battling the Union Elders (5th, 7th & 8th), Dr. Crombel's assassination team members - Mark, Kalvin and Yuri, come to take hold of the remaining data. They kidnap the children as bargain for the data. The RK team formulate a plan to save the children as well as protect the data from the assassins. The two teams encounter in the school grounds. Coming face to face, Kalvin reveals that poison was administered to the children which causes M-21 to become enraged and attack him. Just in time, Regis and Takeo arrive to help M-21 after hiding the children in the nearby evacuation facility. Takeo takes on Yuri and Regis takes on Kalvin. Battle Summary M-21 tells Regis and Takeo about the poisoning of the children. Since M-21's transmitter breaks during his fight, this piece of information is new to Tao finds. Tao tells his comrades that the only way to save the children now is to focus on defeating their enemies. As instructed, Regis engages in the fight. He starts with a punch towards Kalvin, who takes this act as equivalent to letting the kids die. Regis continues attacking without saying anything and Kalvin is repeatedly pushed back. He threatens Regis by saying that if he is killed, then the children will die as well. At this, Regis finally responds, asking what Kalvin meant. Kalvin shows Regis a small vial of green substance which he says, is the antidote that can save the children. Kalvin threatens to break the vial if Regis continues attacking. He repeats this for everyone to hear and gives Regis, M-21 and Takeo a small pellet each that he demands they take. He tells the three that if they eat the pellets then he'll give them the antidote. Tao warns them against it but they don't hesitate and eat the pellets. Kalvin laughs loudly while revealing that he had given them lumps of poison and refuses to give the antidote to Regis. He tells Regis to take it from him. Regis dashes toward Kalvin and tries to attack him but Kalvin uses the antidote to block his attack. Regis stops to avoid hitting the vial and takes a hit from Kalvin. Kalvin remarks that even poisoned, Regis still moves quickly but he is now definitely weaker. Kalvin continues attacking the weakened Regis. Regis lands face down on the floor and Kalvin kicks him repeatedly. Yuri acknowledges Regis' durability stating that it reminds him of Seira. Kalvin asks who she is and Yuri tells him about her and how it is disappointing that Seira is not there. Rael arrives at the scene, just in time to hear Yuri's last statement. Aftermath Rael becomes irritated that "man-made dolls" dared talk about Seira and tells Yuri to shut up when Yuri started talking. Kalvin, not knowing who he is, tries to attack him but the instant that his attack hits the ground, Rael appears behind him and stabs a hole in Kalvin using only his bare hand. Regis gives Rael a transmitter and Tao explains the situation (in an exaggerated way to fuel Rael's anger towards Yuri and team). Rael takes over the RK's fight. Image Gallery Regis arrives.png|Regis arrives. Raf.png|Regis attacks first. 10l.png|Regis gains the upper hand. antidote.png|Kalvin threatens to destroy the antidote. kpp.png|Kalvin uses poison as his power. worries.png|Regis worries about the children. MRYK.png|Rael captures Mark, Yuri and Kalvin's attention.